The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Canna, also known as Canna Lily or Indian Shot, which is grown as an ornamental annual or perennial, according to climate zone, for use in planted containers and in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Canna x generalis, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Longwood Simply Salmon’.
A Canna breeding program has been carried out at Longwood Gardens in Kennett Square, Pa. since 1967. The aim of the breeding program is to develop new dwarf or semi-dwarf canna varieties in various flower colors and foliage colors, with well-formed inflorescences consisting of flowers which are self-cleaning.
‘Longwood Simply Salmon’ arose and was selected in 2009 as an open-pollinated seedling which had been grown from seed collected from open pollination of Canna 2008-0552 (code number, unreleased, unpatented) which is part of the breeding stock from the historic breeding program at Longwood Gardens. The open-pollination occurred on the inventor's property in Kennett Square, Pa.
‘Longwood Simply Salmon’ was first asexually reproduced at Longwood Gardens in 2009. Asexual propagation was accomplished by division of the rhizome. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘Longwood Simply Salmon’ have been determined stable and uniform, and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via division of the rhizome. In 2010, ‘Longwood Simply Salmon’ was established in tissue culture and has been reproduced true to type by this means, in addition to reproduction by means of division.